


Reunion

by AcrobatElle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrobatElle/pseuds/AcrobatElle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma didn't think Killian would be happy to see her. Post-5x08 ficlet. Spoilers and speculation ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

He’s stunned when he sees her, her light a brilliant contrast to destruction and smoke and the faint scent of burning embers he’s been surrounded by for… god, how long has it been?

“Emma?” His voice sounds far away, no longer a part of him, just a detached echo.

“Yeah. It’s me.” He knows that look, the one where she’s overwhelmed and trying not to cry. There are others behind her, her parents, Regina, Henry, even the bloody Crocodile, but he only has eyes for her.

“ _Emma_.” He wastes no time, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around her, feeling her stiffen in shock at his reaction before she melts into him. “How did you – “

“I didn’t think you’d be happy to see me.” Her words are muffled against his chest and it makes his heart constrict, knowing how he left her, his time away making him acutely aware of how painful  _I loved you_  must have been for her.

She didn’t do anything for him that he wouldn’t have himself, had he been in her position. It’s eaten away at his soul, that knowledge, and the thought that he’d never get a chance to tell her.

“Of course I am, love,” he says, and he’s swallowed down by her kiss before he can say anything else. He allows himself a moment to drown, to finally feel warm again, and it takes more will than he knew he possessed to pull away from her. “How?”

She smiles, her palm rubbing against his chest. “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for awhile.”

He chuckles, his forehead falling to hers. “I know when you’re quoting something.”


End file.
